Tropiezos
by Lyan
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando a Komui se le cayó el café encima a Miranda...un pequeño tropiezo que lo desencadenaría todo. Komui/Miranda. Pseudo- Allen/Lenalee. ¡Epílogo UP! Completa
1. Tropiezo

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Ohaiio!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de DGM (Pero no el primero que escribo), y espero que no salga mucho OoC y tal^^. Enjoy!

**Titulo: **Tropiezo

**Summary: **Pasillos. Komui. Café. Miranda. Papeles por el suelo. ¿Qué ocurre si mezclamos todas estas cosas? Drabble, Komui/Miranda

**Nota**: No utilizare las terminaciones -san, -chan,-kun, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece todo es Hocino Katsura-sensei, creedme que si fueran mío hace rato que Lenalee y Allen se hubieran casado xDDD.

**Manga/Anime: **Sitúen esto en cualquier momento del anime en que estuvieran en la Congregación por no tener misiones, ya saben días libres xDDD. El manga más o menos igual ;).

**

* * *

**

Tropiezo

**By: Aprilian**

Miranda's POV

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la Congregación despreocupadamente, pensando en mis cosas. Hacía tiempo que no me enviaban a misiones y me aburría bastante. Lenalee, Allen y Lavi habían ido a una misión, y no tenía ni idea de donde estaban Krory o Kanda, aunque prefería no acercarme mucho a este último, dado que daba algo de miedo.

Pensé en ir a mi cuarto a leer algo, pero tuve el mismo problema de siempre. No sabía cual era mi puerta. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué narices eran todas iguales? ¡Y ni siquiera se molestaban en poner cartelitos con los nombre o algo así! No claro, debían creer que tenemos una memoria fotográfica. Aunque si los demás si son capaces de encontrar su cuarto yo no, quizás la única con memoria pez aquí soy yo… Empecé otra vez con mis pensamientos sobre lo inútil que era. Es que realmente era una inútil, seguramente no me mandaban a misiones porque creían que lo era…

Por supuesto al estar perdida en mis pensamientos, y al estar caminando (Dos factores que no deben mezclarse jamás), tropecé. Pero no con algo si no con alguien.

Caí al suelo de culo y cerré los ojos con dolor al notar el golpe, pero con aún más dolor al notar que algo caliente se me había caído encima y me había quemado.

Abrí los ojos y enfrente mío me encontré a Komui también en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y frotándose el trasero. Otro que se había hecho daño, pero no creo que más que yo.

— ¡Auch! — musité, mientras intentaba secar con un pañuelo, la parte quemada de mi pierna donde había caído el café. Komui abrió los ojos y me miró culpable al habérsele caído la taza.

— Lo siento, Miranda. Iba distraído y no te había visto, ¿estás bien? — me preguntó mientras recogía los papeles. Yo negué con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba con los papeles.

— No para nada, la culpa ha sido mía, parece que ya ni siquiera puedo caminar sin montar un estropicio… — acabé musitando con la cabeza gacha. Ya casi no sentía el dolor de la quemada. Sólo sentía mi cara ardiendo.

Fuimos juntando hojas y en un momento dado nuestras manos se rozaron. Me sonrojé, vete tu a saber porque.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie y Komui con todos sus papeles, le sonreí.

— Bueno, yo me voy ya, sigo en la búsqueda de mi habitación. — le expliqué con un suspiro. El sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Siempre perdiéndote…, es aquella de allá, ¿lo ves?- me indicó señalando una a pocos metros. Yo suspiré aliviada y le dediqué otra sonrisa más amplia y sincera. Era de agradecer esos pequeños detalles. Seguramente no la hubiera encontrado por mí misma, con lo inútil que soy...

— Muchas gracias, Komui, en serio, yo sola no la hubiera encontrado jamás. — le dije lo que pensaba con esa aura de pesimismo que siempre me rodeaba. El negó y puso su mano en mi hombro. Sus ojos verdes me miraban profundamente. Me puse algo nerviosa. ¿Dónde estaba el Komui vago e infantil de siempre?

— Tú eres capaz de muchas cosas, Miranda, no te menosprecies. — me dijo sonriendo. Luego se despidió y se fue por el pasillo. Aún podía notar el sonrojo en mi rostro.

¿Qué me pasaba?

**

* * *

****Nota de autora:**

¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, lo continuaré si no, lo dejamos en un One-shot ;).

Así que ya saben xD.

_¿¿Reviews??_


	2. Reflexiones

**Nota de Autora:**

¡Ohaiio!

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer cap y en especial a los que comentaron^^. Gracias, **Danyeda Goofy Panterita** (¿Alguna forma de acortarlo? xD), **Lottus Nyappy** y **Kawaii Sophie**^^. Como sabrán, los reviews hacen feliz a las personas (En especial a mí xDD) y me animan a escribir^^. Así, que, aquí les traigo el segundo cap del Fic, ¡disfrutenlo!.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes o situaciones son de Hoshino Katsura-sensei, yo sólo hago esto sin animos de lucros, por y para fans^^.

**********

* * *

**

**Pensamientos**

Komui's POV

En cuanto giré una esquina, paré de caminar y volví la vista atrás, en dirección al pasillo donde había tropezado con Miranda. Miré mi taza casi vacía con expresión ausente. Sentía mi corazón ir a mil, pero no comprendía la razón. ¿Por qué me había comportado de esa forma?

¿Por qué le había dicho aquello? En ese momento, fruncí el ceño al recordar las palabras de ella. Siempre menospreciándose, creyéndose una inútil, que no servía para nada. Me molestaba. No ella, si no que tuviera tan poca autoestima.

Suspiré y eché a andar hacía el departamento científico, tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente…que seguramente no iba a acabar.

Miranda's POV

Cuando logré salir de mi atontamiento, me dirigí a mi cuarto, donde, nada más entrar, me dejé caer en la cama, con la pierna adolorida y la cabeza confusa.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante el roce de Komui? Ya no era una adolescente tonta que se ruborizaba ante el más mínimo contacto.

Y aunque no había tenido muchos "novios" antes de entrar en la Congregación, de los pocos que había tenido, ninguno había logrado eso, sólo con un simple contacto. Que me sintiera de esa forma.

Estaba confusa, muy confusa. Fui al lavabo a refrescarme la cara, y al mirarme en el espejo me fijé en mi reflejo. Tenía mi ondulado cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta alta, cosa que me favorecía más, según Lenalee.

Mi piel parecía más blanca de lo normal y el oscuro maquillaje negro de mis ojos, seguía como siempre. Era una imagen un poco extraña en conjunto.

En ese momento me acordé de la quemada del café y me levanté la pernera del pantalón, para ver como estaba.

Roja, como no. Dolía un poco, así que le eché agua fría y la aireé un rato. Cuando dejó de dolerme, salí de mi habitación, para pasear un rato, ya que no tenía ganas de leer nada.

Inconscientemente, mis pies me llevaron hasta en frente del departamento científico. La puerta estaba a pocos metros de mí, y bajé la cabeza, preguntándome por qué había ido hasta allí. De repente una vocecita traviesa murmuró en mi mente, algo.

_Para ver a Komui _

Sacudí la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. No tenía lógica. Entonces, oí una voz femenina llamándome por detrás. Me giré y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa a la muchacha que venía corriendo.

— Hola, Lenalee, ¿Cuándo volvisteis de la misión? — le pregunté, extrañada, de que volvieran tan rápido.

Ella suspiró y una gota estilo anime se formo tras su cabeza.

— Al final no había ninguna inocencia, era una falsa alarma. Tanto viajar, para nada. Y acabo de llegar hace nada, diez minutos. Venía a informar a mi hermano, sobre la misión. — explicó mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de la sección científica. Se giró y me miró curiosa. — ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Venías a preguntarle algo a Komui? — me preguntó casualmente.

Yo me sonrojé levemente ante la mención de _su _nombre y sacudí la cabeza y las manos enérgicamente, quizás demasiado.

— No, no, sólo…eh…paseaba por aquí un rato. — acabé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lenalee se dio cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento, y sonrió con suspicacia. Se acercó lentamente a mí y su semblante parecía divertido y extremadamente curioso.

— Tú me ocultas algo… ¡Confiesa! — me señaló como quién señala al asesino de la película. La gota anime también apareció tras mi cara y empecé a reír nerviosamente.

— ¿De que hablas, Lenalee? Yo no oculto nada. — intenté defenderme. Y justo cuando Lenalee estaba a punto de replicarme, Komui salió al pasillo, y miró en nuestra dirección.

Por un momento, sentí que su mirada me traspasaba, que el tiempo se detenía tan sólo por unos instantes. Como si Lenalee hubiera desaparecido y sólo estuviésemos nosotros dos. Sentí mi cara arder y desvié la vista.

— ¡Hermano! ¿Qué tal? Ahora venía a hablarte de la misión, no encontramos la inocencia…— Lenalee se acercó a su hermano y se puso a explicarle todo respecto a aquello.

El momento se rompió como si nunca hubiese existido.

Mientras Lenalee hablaba, Komui desvió la vista por encima del hombro de su hermana ligeramente y me sonrió con los ojos. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué a ambos.

Lenalee dejó de hablar y me miró aún suspicaz. Yo reí nerviosamente, pensando en como hacerla que se olvidara de aquello. Komui me miró y su voz adoptó ese tono profesional que pocas veces tenía.

— Miranda, que bien que estés aquí. Ahora te iba a mandar a llamar, te toca ir a una misión. Y a ti también, Lenalee. — dijo mirándonos a ambas.

— ¡Claro! ¿A dónde es? — le pregunté, algo animada, por poder por fin ser de utilidad. Komui sonrió levemente y nos condujo a su despacho, donde nos explicaría mejor los detalles de la misión.

Mientras íbamos caminando, Komui se me acercó y me preguntó algo en voz baja. Su voz tan cerca de mí me erizó los pelos de la nuca.

— ¿Ya no te duele la pierna? Aún me siento un poco culpable, por eso. — me comentó con una sonrisita.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo fue una quemadita de nada. Además te debo un café. — respondí algo nerviosa. _Tonta, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa? _

Y la cosa no mejoró, cuando sentí las miradas furtivas de Lenalee en nuestra dirección, que decían claramente "Me lo vas a contar todo"

Suspiré. Iba a ser una misión muy larga.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

¡Hey! Bueno, como habreis notado, en este cap también pongo el POV de Komui, así que iré haciendo eso a lo largo del fic^^, el ir cambiando los POV's. Tengo la sensación de que Komui me quedó algo Ooc, pero no sé muy bien como arreglarlo xDD. En fin, ya saben, opiniones negativas, positivas, cartas bombas o demás amenzas en los...

_¿¿Reviews??_


	3. Eterna Noche y curioso grupo

**Nota de autora:**

Kombawa^^.

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron los otros caps y en especial a **Kawaii Sophie, Shersnape, Lottus Nyappy y Danny** por haberme comentado el anterior^^. Lamento que sea tan corto (Mi musa pasa de mí y se va de copas), pero espero que os guste U.U. Y como notareis, esta vez no hay POV's es todo narrador omnisprescente ;). Ah, y a partir de este cap daré a notar un pseudo- Allen/Lenalee muy suave, que son mi segunda pareja favorita de DGM xDDD.

* * *

**Eterna noche y curioso grupo.**

Era noche cerrada y estaban en medio del bosque, cerca de un claro. Habían hecho una pequeña parada, al oscurecer y a esa hora, la única testigo de la enorme luna blanca era Miranda. El crepitar de las llamas se reflejaba en su pálido rostro, dándole un extraño color.

Lenalee y Allen dormían muy juntos cerca del fuego, y Marie estaba recostado a un árbol roncando sonoramente. Miranda tan sólo miraba el fuego con expresión ausente y de vez en cuando echaba ramitas secas para que ardiera un poco.

No podía dormir. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? De Komui. ¿Por qué narices no podía salir de sus pensamientos, de una puñetera vez? ¡Necesitaba dormir! O al menos las personas normales necesitan dormir, no las inútiles como ella.

Volvió a suspirar mientras recostaba la cabeza en los brazos y estos en las piernas. Se sentía agotada, pero sin duda, esos extraños sentimientos de su interior era lo que más la liaban.

Ya llevaban cuatro días de viaje hacía un pueblo perdido cerca de Rusia, y durante ellos, había intentado evitar a Lenalee tanto como había podido. La morena, le intentaba preguntar que le pasaba sobre su hermano, pero nuestra protagonista, siempre la evadía, a veces con las excusas más tontas.

Y por supuesto, Allen y Marie lo sabían, pero prefirieron no decir nada, el ambiente ya estaba muy tenso de por sí. Y es que, Miranda no sabía que decirle a Lenalee.

¿Qué se le había caído el café en encima de ella, y desde ese momento se comportaba como una tonta cuando estaba cerca de él? No, diciendo eso quedaría más tonta de lo que ya era. O al menos así pensaba Miranda.

Siguió mirando el fuego e imágenes de Komui surcaron su mente, quizás diciéndole algo, dándole la respuesta sus preguntas.

Pero Miranda, no pudo atender a lo que le estaba intentando decir su cerebro, porque empezó a cabecear, y mientras bostezaba se dejo caer sobre el tronco en el que estaba sentada a lo largo, mientras sonreía. _Por fin puedo dormir _eran sus pensamientos.

Estúpido cerebro, y estúpidos sentimientos que no la habían dejado dormir hasta que ya era tan tarde. Oh, como se notaba que tenía sueño. Nunca llamaba mentalmente estúpido a nadie que no fuera ella. Aunque sus sentimientos y su cerebro eran suyos…, dejó de comerse la cabeza y se durmió.

Y en sueños, alguna que otra palabra salieron de sus labios, traicionando a su subconsciente.

Palabras que escuchó una despierta Lenalee, que se había levantado para ir a hacer sus cosas. La sonrisa se expandió por la cara de la Lee ante aquellas palabras.

~. . .~

Empezó a cabecear, mientras se apoyaba en un brazo y los parpados le pesaban. ¿Por qué narices tenían que trabajar hasta tan tarde? Y ni si quiera estaba su querida hermanita para hacerle café, y el que se hacía él mismo daba asco.

Finalmente su cara resbaló hasta la mesa y se quedó dormido, sin hacer caso de las miradas asesinas de Jhonny, Tap, Reever o los demás del departamento científico.

Y su mente vagó y vagó entre los recuerdos, y las personas.

Soñó con relojes, peluches rotos y cafés envenenados. ¡Que extraña es la mente humana!

Por la mañana, al despertar, tan sólo recordaría haberse dormido la noche anterior con una persona en mente.

"_Miranda Lotto"_

"_Espera, ¡¿Qué hacía ella en su mente?! ¿Por qué se había dormido pensando en ella? Oh, estúpido, estúpido corazón. Y asquerosos, asquerosos cafés."_ Más o menos, esos eran sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba a su hermana de vuelta. Y quizás a Miranda también.

~. . .~

— ¿Lenalee, te pasa algo? — preguntó Allen con cuidado a la exorcista. Seguían su interminable caminata hasta el pueblo de Rusia y la chica de cabellos verde oscuro, estaba demasiado alegre, pensaba Allen. Durante todo el día una sonrisa se había implantado en su rostro y se nagaba a salir. Al muchacho de pelo canoso, le daba un poco de miedo esa sonrisa. Lenalee estaba planeando algo y sólo dios sabe que era.

Pero por mucho que Allen le preguntara ella se negaba a darle una respuesta. Y Miranda llevaba todo el día con la mirada ausente, como si le estuviese dando muchas vueltas a un determinado tema. Apenas hablaba y a ratos se sonrojaba, quien sabe por qué. Marie caminaba en silencio hablando de vez en cuando con Allen, pero el silencio dominaba todo.

Execpto cuando la tripa de todos (Ya sabeis cual era la más sonora) rugía por el hambre.

Más valía encontrar pronto el maldito pueblo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado^^. No sé cuando podré actualizar, por qué la inspiración viene y va U.U, pero intentaré no tardar mucho con el prox cap^^. A, y si hay algún fan de Inuyasha o Fruits Basket, pasaos por mi perfil, donde tengo algunas histos de estas series^^.

**_Apri_**

_¿¿Reviews??_


	4. Falso ataque de regreso a la Orden

**N/A: **Gracias a todos los que leyeron y a **KawaiiSophie **por comentar el capítulo anterior^^. Tienes razón, un fic no necesita ser largo para ser bueno, pero justamente este cap es el más largo hasta el momento xD. Espero que os guste^^. Como se me da mal escribir batallas, he resumido la de este cap xDDD. Y por cierto, a partir de ahora ya no habrá POV Miranda o Komui, será todo en narrador de tercera persona, que me es más fácil de escribir ;). Así que, sin más ganas de aburriros, pongo el Disclaimer y disfrutad de la lectura^^. Por cierto, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi musa se fue de viaje y pasó de mí U.U.

Una cosa, ubiquen el fic más o menos, después de que Allen haya conseguido su Crown Clown, pero antes de que pasara todo lo del Arca^^.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Hoshino Katsura-sensei^^. Si fuera mío, Komui y miranda ya se hubierancasado y hubieran tenido tres hijos xDDDDD.

* * *

**Falso ataque; de regreso a la orden.**

El sol picaba en la cara de la morena, haciendo que está tuviera que bajar la vista al caminar. El calor era endemoniado, para estar en medio de Rusia.

Finalmente habían encontrado el pueblo de los extraños sucesos. Apenas hacía quince minutos que habían llegado y recorrían el silencioso sitio en busca de alguien con quien hablar, de algún buscador que los esperara allí o una posada donde descansar.

Pero estaba completamente vacío. No vieron ni un alma en las calles y las casas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Tampoco divisaron buscadores o "algo" en general. Ni siquiera se oían bichos.

El grupo avanzó en silencio…hasta que Miranda tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido. Todos corrieron a ayudarla, pero al parecer el ruido de Miranda, había avisado a unos akumas que los esperaban en la esquina de un edificio. Cinco de nivel uno y dos de nivel dos. Demasiado fácil.

Allen invocó su Crown Clown y Lenalee sus Dark Botts. Marie preparó su Noel Organ, y Miranda su Time Rewind, para curar a sus amigos en caso de necesidad.

La batalla empezó. No fue muy difícil vencer a aquellos akumas, en realidad apenas sufrieron algunos rasguños leves, pero en cuanto acabaron con aquellos, vinieron más, muchos más. Bastantes niveles tres y aún más niveles dos.

Miranda se sentía un poco inútil por poder curar las heridas solamente, que cada vez eran más numerosas y profundas. Empezó a sentirse mal al cabo de un rato. No quedaba mucho para llegar a su límite. Aún no controlaba muy bien su Time Rewind y era complicado.

Lenalee se dio cuenta e intentó decirle a Allen y Marie que debían huir, que si Miranda no podía seguir aguantando las heridas de ellos tres, no tendrían posibilidades de ganar.

Pero no pudo si quiera acercarse a Miranda, por qué un akuma nivel dos que rondaba cerca de la morena, le propinó un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente.

Todo cambió a color negro.

~. . .~

— ¿Qué creéis que debemos hacer? — preguntó una voz masculina. ¿_Marie?_

— No sé…como Miranda se desmayó, tuvimos que huir precipitadamente y no hemos podido buscar la ino… ¡auch! ¡Lenalee! — se oyó la voz de Allen primero hablando con tranquilidad, luego con dolor.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero si te estuvieras quieto no te haría daño! —musitó la voz de Lenalee.

Lentamente, Miranda empezó a abrir los ojos, pero no conseguía enfocar donde estaba. Se incorporó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una mullida cama.

Miró a su alrededor. Su cama, una mesa con un par de sillas y una puerta que daba a un baño. Algunos cuadros en las paredes y una buena decoración. Estaba en una… ¿posada?

Sentado en una de las sillas estaba Allen, mostrándole el brazo a Lenalee, que sentada en la otra silla se lo que curaba con medicamentos. De vez en cuando se oían pequeños quejidos.

Marie estaba en la ventana mirando al exterior y se toqueteaba los cascos, quizás intentado conseguir señal con la orden.

Los tres tenían muchas heridas.

Entonces Miranda recordó que mientras estaban combatiendo se había sentido mal y su reloj empezó a fallar…entonces un akuma la noqueó, lo cual significaba que todas las heridas que sus amigos se habían hecho habían vuelto a los cuerpos de ellos.

Miranda bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Se intento levantar de la cama y salir, pero tropezó con las sabanas y cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

Todos en la sala la miraron y Marie se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse. Miranda se frotó la cara adolorida. Ya de pie, miro a todos sus amigos y le vinieron ganas de llorar al verlos así.

— Yo… ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡De veras! ¡Soy tan tonta que no he podido aguantar un pequeño golpe y no hemos conseguido la inocencia y…!— no pudo continuar por qué las lágrimas le impedían hablar con propiedad.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba no sentirse útil. Ni siquiera en su nuevo trabajo podía evitar tropezar. Ni tan sólo podía caminar sin tropezar con cualquier cosa. No servía para nada…

— Eso no es cierto, Miranda. No es tu culpa, si no de los akumas que te noquearon — le intentó explicar Lenalee. La morena sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su amiga y asintió con la cabeza. No estaba muy convencida, pero no era momento de comportarse así.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono Golem.

Todos, Miranda incluida, miraron al aparato y Marie, que era quien estaba más cerca se acercó para contestar. Oyeron unas voces al otro lado de la línea. Entonces Marie suspiró decepcionado.

— Era una trampa para malherirnos. Al parecer no hay ninguna inocencia aquí, las gentes del pueblo simplemente se esconden porqué esta mañana aparecieron akumas. Nada, todo eso de los sucesos extraños era un error. Toda una pequeña trampa del conde, para atraernos hasta aquí. Los buscadores lo averiguaron todo y por eso se fueron antes de tiempo — nos explicó.

Lenalee terminó de curar a Allen con un suspiro y se preparó para que el susodicho la curara a ella. Alguna cosa rápida, al fin y al cabo, volvían a la orden. Miranda se secó la cara y se incorporó, mientras hacía la cama. Tenía una venda en la nuca, donde le habían dado el golpe, que notó al pasarse la mano por allí.

Entonces, Marie que seguía hablando por teléfono con la Congregación se dirigió a Lenalee, a quien Allen ya había curado más o menos. Marie y Miranda eran quienes tenían las heridas más superficiales, así que los habían curado muy rápido, pero las de Allen y Lenalee eran bastante más profundas. Habían hecho lo que habían podido, pero en la orden tendrían que curarlos bien.

Lenalee se acercó al teléfono y lo cogió con cuidado.

— ¿Hermano? Si, ajá, tranquilo, estoy bien. No, es que noquearon a Miranda y nuestras heridas volvieron, aunque de to… ¿eh? No, tranquilo, ella está bien —una sonrisa se expandió por la cara de Lenalee. Miranda se sonrojó al pensar que Komui se hubiera preocupado por ella.

Negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista. _Komui se preocupa por todos, no sólo por mí._

Allen miro a Marie con cara de "¿Tu entiendes algo?" a lo que Marie le respondió con cara de "¡Mujeres!".

Finalmente Lenalee colgó, toda feliz y se dirigió a sus compañeros. Volvían a la Congregación. Se despidieron del dueño de la posada con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvieron a su interminable caminata en busca de la ciudad más cercana, para poder coger el tren de vuelta a casa.

Ni siquiera heridos como estaban podían dejar de caminar.

~. . .~

Komui colgó el teléfono después de despedirse de Lenalee. Les había llamado tan pronto como pudo al saber que no había ninguna inocencia. Los buscadores informaron de todo. Suspiró pesadamente y se estiró en el asiento, sabiendo que tocaba trabajar.

Pero su mente estaba lejos de allí.

Cuando su hermana le había dicho que habían herido a Miranda, no sabía que era, pero había sentido una punzada en su interior. La idea de que estuviera herida le había asustado.

Sentía que le hubiera gustado estar allí, para defenderla, a pesar de no ser exorcista.

¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que os ya gustado^^. Cualquier tipo de crítica, negativa, positiva constructiva, etc... en los reviews^^.

**_Apri_**


	5. Llegada ¿Alucinaciones? Celos

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero no me venía la inspiración y no quería subir una porquería cualquiera de relleno. Finalmente, he quedado satisfecha con como ha quedado este cap. La cosa va tomando forma xD. En fin, gracias KawaiiSophie y Yaoi FanGirl 27 (¿Acortado? xD), por vuestros Reviews. Yaoi, gracias por tu consejo^^. He intentado seguirlo en este cap, pero lo más probable es que no lo haya logrado, esas cosas no se me dan muy bien U.U. Aún así, gracias por la crítica constructiva^^. En fin, no os aburro más y os dejo con el cap ;). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Hoshino Katsura-sensei, yo sólo me divierto jugando con ellos ;).

**

* * *

**

**Llegada. ¿Alucinaciones? Celos**

— ¡Corre, Allen! ¡Que corras te digo! — cuatro apresurados exorcistas corrían por una concurrida calle principal, hacía la estación de tren más cercana. Lenalee le iba dando empujones al peliblanco, para que corriera más rápido.

El exorcista de pelo canoso llevaba un panecillo metido en la boca y los mofletes inflados, parecía que se iba a ahogar. No había podido terminar de desayunar. Decía cosas extrañas que nadie entendía por la comida.

Se habían quedado dormidos por la agotadora caminata del día anterior y el tren se les iba. Salieron a toda prisa de la posada en la que se habían quedado a dormir, pero como Allen no podía sobrevivir sin el estomago vacío, había pillado algunas tostadas para el camino.

Finalmente, vislumbraron la estación de trenes no muy lejos de donde estaban, a unos trescientos metros. No pararon de correr en ningún momento, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La gente los miraba extrañados y algunos hasta reían. Muy discretos, como que no eran.

Por supuesto, Miranda se cayó al suelo innumerables veces, hasta que Marie decidió llevarla a caballito o no llegarían nunca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la estación donde el tren anunciaba que ya iba a salir. Miranda, Marie, Allen y Lenalee, prácticamente saltaron hacía dentro del vagón, justo antes de que arrancara, espantando a un enclenque revisor.

Lo habían logrado. Estaban dentro.

~. . .~

— Todavía no me puedo creer, que casi llegáramos tarde — suspiró una aliviada Lenalee. Ya estaban instalados en el cómodo vagón de tren y Marie roncaba recostado a la ventana.

Miranda estaba recostada a la pared, pensando en sus cosas y Allen y Lenalee hablaban.

Finalmente, Allen se quedó dormido contra la ventana y Lenalee suspiró.

Miró a Miranda, que parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. Su cara se ruborizaba muy levemente a veces y Lenalee sonrió, intuyendo lo que pensaba la exorcista.

—Piensas en él, ¿no?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Miranda se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de la Lee como si hubiera salido de su ensoñación. El rubor de su rostro empezó a hacerse más y más visible.

—¿D…de que hablas? —Balbuceó—. No pienso en nadie, sólo…esto…¡pensaba en la Congregación, en casa!— soltó finalmente la morena. Mentir nunca se le había dado bien y Lenalee arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía. Eso puso aún más nerviosa a Miranda, que continuo con su explicación—. Si, ya sabes, en Lavi, Krory, Kanda, Komui…—dijo esto último casi en un suspiro y al darse cuenta se tapo la boca con las manos colorada.

Lenalee se rió alegremente e hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que no pasaba nada. Miranda suspiró. Lenalee lo sabía. Aunque la mayor pregunta que se planteaba Miranda era...¿Qué sabía? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué era aquello?

Miró al paisaje de fuera con expresión ausente, al inmenso cielo azul que cubría los verdes campos que dejaban atrás. Y por un momento, deseó que el viaje no acabara nunca.

No se veía capaz de ver a Komui de nuevo.

**. . .**

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y la dejó sobre la mesa, mientras miraba las enormes montañas de papeles que se amontonaban en frente suyo. ¡Papeles, informes y más papeles! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué inventaría nadie el papel? ¡No! ¡Aún mejor! ¿Por qué inventaría nadie el trabajo? Dio un suspiró molesto, sabiendo que estaba siendo ilógico, pero su parte menos racional, había tomado las riendas de su cerebro, como ocurría normalmente.

Cuando Reever entró con otro bloque de papeles más, Komui finalmente soltó un chillido molesto y se fue de su despacho a paso rápido, mascullando algo de que tenía cosas que hacer. Reever suspiro, ese Komui nunca aprendería. Luego iría a por él.

Mientras, por los pasillos de la Congregación paseaba un aburrido, pensando en que hacer. Trabajar, no, se dijo firmemente. Su lado más vago había salido a la luz y como dijo un gran sabio una vez: _Trabajar no mató a nadie, ¿pero para que arriesgarse?_

Aquella frase le hizo sonreír y siguió caminando, metido en sus cavilaciones. Hacía días que le pasaba algo extraño. Desde aquel incidente con el café, su relación con Miranda había sido de lo más…extraña. Todo le parecía extraño últimamente. Cuando pensaba en ella se ruborizaba sin razón alguna como un chiquillo, cuando supo que se había hecho daño se preocupó en exceso y…¡había soñado con ella! Algo raro le estaba pasando, definitivamente, aquello no era normal.

Suspiró con pesadez, ante la confusión que reinaba en el mismo. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Y aunque pocas veces lo hacía, fue a su habitación, se puso ropa de calle y salió hacía la ciudad sin que Reever o los demás del departamento científico lo vieran.

Tenía derecho a ser libre por algunas horas, ¿no?

**. . .**

—Miranda. Miranda. ¡Miranda!— la exorcista pegó un bote en el asiento, cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Se desemperezó mientras se frotaba los ojos, cansada. Lenalee estaba frente suya, de pie y con la maleta en la mano.

¿Ya habían llegado? Se puso de pie con cuidado y salió con Lenalee del tren, que ya empezaba a partir. Fuera estaban Allen y Marie esperándolos. Bien, ahora sólo tocaba ir a la Congregación y estarían en casa.

Echó a andar por la ciudad entre el gentío y con ganas de descansar. Los viajes en tren nunca le habían agradado.

Y entonces, mientras caminaban por el mercado, Miranda casi pudo jurar que vio a Komui… ¿Saliendo de una joyería? Parpadeo un par de veces confusa, quedándose quieta, pero cuando abrió los ojos, él…ya no estaba allí.

Marie le preguntó si algo iba mal, pero ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa y perpleja como estaba, siguió caminando.

¿Qué es lo que he visto? ¿Una alucinación? Pues parecía muy real…, Miranda cavilaba sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Si lo que había visto era real, Komui había ido a una joyería. Y allí se compran joyas (lógicamente). Y normalmente las joyas son para alguien…

Miranda se volvió a parar en medio de la calle con la vista gacha y sintiendo como se llenaba de una rabia extraña en ella. Normalmente no se enfadaba tanto, pero la idea que se había formado en su mente le daba ganas de llorar. Así que decidió pensar firmemente que nunca había visto a Komui y todo había sido una alucinación suya.

Cualquier cosa, con tal de que la idea de que Komui Lee tuviera novia fuera falsa.

. . .

Estaba alegre. Muy alegre. Komui Lee se encontraba feliz y dichoso, aunque no alcanzaba a saber el porque. Igual que tampoco sabía porque había comprado _aquello_. Había sido un acto reflejo, verlo en el escaparate y entrar inmediatamente a comprarlo. Y aunque le hubiera costado un ojo de la cara, estaba endemoniadamente feliz.

Iba por los pasillos de la Congregación silbando y aun con las ropas de calle. Pero su alegría no duró mucho, en cuanto Reever lo descubrió haciendo el vago y lo arrastró para que se cambiara y se pusiera a trabajar.

Komui aceptó molesto. Su felicidad se esfumó levemente.

Ya con su bata de científico y su boina que se había quitado para salir a la calle, se sentó tras su escritorio y se preparó para firmar y leer las montañas de papeles que se amontonaban allí, cada vez mas grandes.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y cuando ya iba a comenzar, tocaron a la puerta. Y quienes entraron fueron ni más ni menos, que Miranda y compañía, cansados, enfadados y sobre todo con ganas de comer y dormir.

Komui les sonrió a todos efusivamente y les invitó a sentarse. Ellos le hablaron sobre la misión, todo lo que había ocurrido, la falsa alarma, vamos. Últimamente había muchas, quizás todo era un plan del Conde para espantarlos, quien sabe. Estuvieron bastante rato allí.

Y cuando ya se iban a ir, Miranda se acercó a su mesa. Durante todo el rato había estado muy callada, con la mirada gacha y cara extraña. Komui tenía ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Un silencio indefinido se adueñó de la sala, ahora vacía excepto esos dos, ya que todos se habían ido (Aunque en realidad estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando).

—Komui, yo…me gustaría preguntarte algo— soltó finalmente la exorcista. Su rostro estaba colorado, cosa que le apreció de lo más adorable a Komui. Miranda paseó la vista por la sala antes de hablar, como si intentara retrasar aquello, lo máximo posible.

—Adelante, puedes decirme lo que quieras— le contestó el Supervisor con tranquilidad, ante su silencio.

Entonces, la vista de ella se posó sobre un objeto, al lado de la taza de café especial de Komui. Un paquetito de envoltorio brillante y con un lazo. La marca del papel era de _aquella_ joyería.

Miranda miró aquel objeto con una expresión indescifrable en la cara y Komui la miró sin comprender nada. Se levantó de su asiento, para acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo de la sala.

Al salir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Allen y Lenalee estaban al lado de la puerta. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien.

Corrió y corrió por la Congregación, no supo decir cuanto. Pero tan sólo sabía una cosa.

No importa lo mucho que desees algo, seguramente, no se cumplirá.

Komui Lee, había ido a una joyería, cosa que confirmaba su teoría.

Miranda sintió aún más ganas de llorar. Se había roto por dentro.

* * *

**N/A: **Y bueno, así acaba el cap^^. ¿Que pasará en el siguiente? Pues a ser pacientes y esperar xDD. Esta vez, intentaré ir más rápido, a pesar de que cada vez que digo esto voy más lento xD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado^^. Si crees que alguna cosa se puede mejorar, o simplemente queréis dejar vuestra opinión, un review es bienvenido^^.

**_Apri_**

_¿¿Reviews??_


	6. Explicaciones Bien acaba lo que mal emp

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno...quería deciros que este es el último capítulo del fic. Con este concluye la historia. Me lo he pasado bien escribiéndola y quería daros alas gracia a todos los que me hayas favoriteado, la hayáis leído, comentado, ni si quiera entrar en la pág por error xD. A todos vosotros: **Gracias**. Y sobre este capítulo, tengo que dar varias advertencias: ES muy, MUY fluff, sobre todo el final, una cosa cursi y pink xD. Pero no puedo evitarlo, adoro esta pareja *-*. En fin xD. Espero que disfrutéis del desenlace y que nos veamos pronto en nuevas historias mías^^.

Nos vemos en la nota de abajo ;).

* * *

**Explicaciones, bien acaba lo que mal empieza.**

* * *

Komui parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente perplejo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Primero Miranda quería decirle algo, luego había visto el regalo…y había echado a correr. Parecía triste, enfadada… ¿Acaso había echo él algo que la hubiera molestado? Komui permaneció parado frente a su escritorio, paquete en mano, totalmente en blanco, sin saber que hacer.

Finalmente, notó como sus pies avanzaban hacía la puerta casi, por inercia. Primero despacio, pero luego prácticamente iba corriendo por los pasillos de la Congregación. Al salir por la puerta no sefijó en Allen y Lenalee aún al lado de esta, totalmente paralizados.

Corría por los pasillos, sin hacer caso de las miradas de los exorcistas o los científicos al verlo así. La cabeza de Komui estaba a punto de estallar. ¿En que se había equivocado? ¿Qué había echo mal? Acaso… ¿Acaso había sido un error comprar aquello? Simplemente al verlo en el escaparate, se lo había imaginado alrededor de su cuello y no pudo evitar comprarlo. No comprendía nada de nada, jamás se había sentido tan perdido.

Llegó un momento en que tuvo que parar de correr, pues le faltaba el aire y sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar. Se apoyó en una columna cercana, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Aquel edifico era enorme, ¡podría estar en cualquier lado!

En ese momento, oyó unos sollozos no muy lejos de donde estaba. Al pensar que podía ser Miranda algo en su interior se rompió. La había echo llorar.

Avanzó hasta el pasillo de donde salía el ruido y vio que venía de una habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y daba a un enorme balcón, un lugar que no recordaba haber visitado antes.

Y allí, apoyada en la balaustrada, estaba ella. Tenía las piernas recogidas y ocultaba la cabeza en su regazo, mientras lloraba. Cada vez sesentía más miserable. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía que había echo para hacerla llorar de tal manera.

Komui se adentró en la balconada en silencio y se dio cuenta de que ella murmuraba cosas. No se había percatado de su presencia.

—Idiota…idiota… ¡soy una idiota! No sé, como pude pensar que él…—dejó de hablar, pues las lágrimas se lo impedían. Komui la miró sintiéndose más queculpable y se acercó sentándose a su lado. Ella levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de alguien, pero al ver quien era, se sonrojó violentamente y la desvió.

Se secó la cara con una manga y se quedó mirando a la nada, a punto indefinido. El silencio cayó como una losa a su alrededor, por un par de minutos. Miranda notaba la mirada silenciosa de Komui clavada en ella y tan sólo podía sonrojarse más y bajar la vista. El viento susurraba detrás de ellos, haciéndoles venir escalofríos.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo…siento haberme comportado así. Soy una adulta, no sé porque he reaccionado de forma tan infantil. Debería ser capaz de aceptarlo. Pero…no pude. Y me disculpo por ello— susurró con una sonrisa cansada. Komui la miraba sin terminar de comprender sus palabras. ¿Aceptar que? ¿Acaso se había perdido algo?

Iba a preguntar algo, pero ella hizo un gesto diciéndole que esperara. Tras una pequeña pausa, prosiguió.

—Yo…supongo que me sentó mal el hecho de que tuvieras novia y no sé por qué, pero…— antes de que Miranda pudiera continuar, Komui le puse un dedo en los labios y la miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido. Entonces se echó a reír, sus estruendosas carcajadas resonaron por la terraza.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin acabar de comprender que demonios pasaba. Komui finalmente calló y se giró a mirarla. Había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdes. Miranda se ruborizó cuando él se acercó más a ella, lo suficiente para que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros.

Notaba el aliento de él en su rostro. Olía a café. Ese café que tanto le gustaba. Entonces, Komui se inclinó hacía adelante y, supongo que sabréis lo que pasó, ¿no?

La besó. Eso pilló a Miranda totalmente desprevenida y aunque al principio no supo muy bien que hacer, correspondió gustosa. Los labios de él se movían contra los suyos con cuidado, degustándolo todo. El beso, al principio tierno, se fue volviendo más pasional. Miranda enredó sus manos en el largo cabello de Komui y él la rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo apretándola más hacía él.

Se separaban de vez en cuando para respirar, pero enseguida volvían a besarse, una y otra vez. Miranda nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, en ese momento se creyó capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de rozar el cielo, aunque ya lo hubiera echo.

Finalmente se separaron jadeantes y se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Café y verde chocaron. Ambos estaban buscando respuestas a lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces Komui sonrió, como si se hubiera acordado de algo y se giró, cogiendo que algo que había en el suelo. Al verlo, Miranda soltó una exclamación ahogada.

Era el paquete, el regalo para la supuesta novia.

Komui empezó a desenvolverlo con cuidado, casi con cariño y la exorcista vio que dentro había una caja de madera, pintada con vivos colores. Komui sonrió y se la entregó a ella, con cuidado.

—Es para ti. El regalo, no era para ninguna novia. Es para ti. Espero que te guste, en cuanto lo vi en la joyería, pensé que te sentaría bien y…bueno…—Miranda sonrió con ternura, mirando la cadena de plata que descansaba dentro de la caja acolchada. Un reloj blanco con manecillas doradas colgaba de ella. Simple, pero bonita. Justo como ella.

Miró a Komui que parecía azorado y seguía murmurando cosas de que a lo mejor se había equivocado con el regalo y similares.

Miranda simplemente, cerró la caja y la dejó a un lado. Komui la miró temeroso de que no le hubiera gustado, pero ella le echó los brazos al cuello riendo y lo abrazó con ternura.

—¡Y pensar en todo el follón que monté para una cadena que era para mí! Tan tonta como siempre…—acabó con un suspiro. Aún así, una sonrisa descansaba en sus labios.

Komui negó con la cabeza y cogió la caja del suelo. Giró a Miranda y apartando el cabello de ella, le puso la cadena con cuidado.

—¿Recuerdas aquello que te dije la vez que se me cayó el café? No eres, tonta, inútil o estúpida. Eres tú. Tú eres tú. Y me gustaría que siguiera así— le susurró acomodando la cadena. Notó las manos de ellas acariciando la suyas. Eso era un "de acuerdo".

Cuando la exorcista se giró, se podía ver el pequeño reloj reluciendo sobre su cuello. Una sonrisa feliz estaba en su rostro.

Komui sonrió también y cogió su mano. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, pero, si ella era feliz él también. Y no quería volver a verla triste o deprimida o enfadada consigo misma. La ayudaría a salir adelante, lo harían juntos. Juntos sobrevivirían a la guerra y se apoyarían cuando hiciese falta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo esas dos palabras. No hacía falta, ambos lo daban por hecho.

Miranda se levantó sacudiéndose el vestido y alisándoselo. Komui a su lado se acomodó la boina y le dio la pequeña caja de colores. Ella la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo con cariño.

Y de la mano, salieron de la estancia. Iban a paso lento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y charlando sobre cosas sin sentido.

Y Miranda, se sintió realmente bien, al pensar que ya no importaba si tropezaba en aquel sinuoso y extraño camino que había escogido.

Komui estaría allí, para ayudarla a levantarse y seguir adelante.

* * *

**N/A: **Y...se acabó. Con esto finaliza. Se aclara la relación entre Komui y Miranda y todo respecto a los demás, queda en final abierto. Peeero, ¡Os tengo una sorpresa preparada! Un epílogo, que habla sobre los demás y lo que pasó tiempo después^^. Lo subiré en cuanto pueda ;).

En fin, lo mismo que arriba, y...¡pronto leeréis el verdadero final!

Un abrazo^^:

**_Apri_**


	7. Epílogo: De bodas y un bebé

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, he tardado quinientos milenios, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a acribillarme y tal, peeeeeero...¡he llegado con el epílogo! Es bastante largo, y MUY fluff, cursi, pink...etc xD. Me he divertido mucho haciendolo y quizás haga alguna secuela en el futuro basandome en el nuevo personaje que aparece, pero no sé xDxDxD. Otra vez, miles de gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron, comentaron y favoritearon la historia, es gracias a vosotros que me animo a escribir ^____^. Ha sido un placer escribir ésta historia^^. Sin más dilación...

**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Epílogo: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? De bodas y un bebé.

* * *

Los rayos del sol, pálidos y suaves, se colaron por las cortinas mal corridas de la habitación. Miranda se removió un poco en la cama y se agarró al torso desnudo de Komui, que dormitaba a su lado. Él dormía profundamente, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre helados de tomate, anillos y papeles.

Miranda se abrazó más a él, en un vago intento de que el sueño volviese a ella, pero decididamente, se había despertado. Se incorporó aun somnolienta y miró a su alrededor. La desordenada habitación estaba llena de ropa de la noche anterior y eso siempre le subía los colores a la cara de Miranda, quisiese o no.

Bostezo y se estiró como un gato enfurruñado mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo. Inconscientemente se pasó la mano por el abultado vientre.

Se inclinó sobre el hombre dormido y acercó sus labios a su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Komui ante la respiración de Miranda en su oído. Ella apartó el pelo suave de él con cuidado, y dijo las palabras fatales.

—Komui, levántate, Lenalee se va a casar— susurró. Acto seguido, el susodicho dio un salto en la cama y miró a Miranda asustado. Y ella comprendía perfectamente porque.

Por una vez, la dichosa frasecita era verdad.

**. . .**

Corre por aquí, vuela por allá, _faltan flores_, ¡sobran asientos!, _¡¿Dónde está el vestido?!_ , frases así se oían por los pasillos de la Congregación, y por un momento, cualquier persona ajena, se hubiese pensado que allí no luchaban contra una guerra inminente y que exorcistas y buscadores morían día a día.

Lenalee estaba en el salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia, ansiosa, nerviosa y sobretodo, furiosa. Nada en ese día estaba saliendo como se suponía que tenía que salir, y eso la ponía histérica. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que habían dispuesto para la ceremonia, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. A su alrededor podía escuchar a la gente hablando, moviéndose, y algunos, llamándola, pero ella simplemente, sentía que no podía más.

En ese momento, sintió un par de manos suaves en sus hombros, masajeándolos levemente. Una voz cálida y más que conocida, susurró en su oído.

—Lenalee cariño, tranquilízate. Todo ira bien. Los preparativos ya casi están, tenemos a los Noes y los akumas vigilados para que no arruinen el día, y a Miranda para que controle a Komui. Así que ve con ella para cambiarte y tan sólo relájate. Es el día de nuestra boda, ¿no? — le dijo Allen al oído intentando infundirle optimismo.

Lenalee suspiró con una sonrisa y se giró para besar a su _prometido-casi-esposo_. Una vez echa esta importante tarea, fue con Miranda, que le sonreía no muy lejos de allí. Ella miró a Allen y este le sonrió.

—Vamos. Además, da mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda—acabó con una risa. Dicho esto, se fue entre el gentío, y Lenalee siguió a Miranda a una habitación a parte para prepararla para la boda. Apenas quedaban dos horas.

Ya en la habitación, Miranda se encargó de arreglar a Lenalee, ayudarla con el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje. No es que esas cosas se le dieran muy bien, pero, eran amigas, la tenía que ayudar.

Pasaron las horas, entre risas, llantos histéricos y recuerdos memorables. Miranda también estaba muy susceptible por las hormonas.

En un momento dado, mientras Miranda le acaba de arreglar el complicado moño a su amiga, notó como esta suspiraba profundamente. Ella sonrió.

—No te preocupes por Komui. Todo ira bien. Lo tengo controlado y de todas formas, sabe que si no me hace caso, dormirá en el sofá. Y tenemos un sofá realmente duro, creeme— Lenalee se echó a reír. Miranda sonrió y la miró por el espejo—. ¿Recuerdas el día que le dijisteis Allen y tú que os ibais a casar? ¿No fue tan mal, no?— tanto la novia como la dama de honor, cerraron los ojos un momento, haciendo memoria.

"—_Komui, Lenalee y yo, tenemos algo importante que decirte—Allen y_ _Lenalee estaban sentados en el gran sofá rojo del despacho de Komui, agarrados de las manos e increíblemente sonrojados._

_Komui los miraba suspicaz, y a su lado, Miranda se preparaba para detener a su marido. Sería difícil, pero nada que un par de amenazas no pudiesen arreglar._

_Allen tomó aire, abrió la boca…y la cerró como un pez. Ningún sonido salió de ella y el cada vez se veía más y más nervioso. Finalmente, Lenalee no lo aguantó más y se puso en pie acercándose a Komui. Levantó su mano izquierda y le enseñó el sencillo anillo de diamantes que brillaba en su dedo anular._

_Silencio. Por varios minutos un silencio sepulcral se implantó en la habitación._

_El grito que Komui Lee soltó se pudo oír por toda la organización al minuto siguiente._

—_¡LENALEEEEEEE! ¡TU, BASTARDO! ¡NO SOBREVIVIRÁSSSSS! — Komui intentó saltar encima de Allen, pero Miranda lo agarró por los brazos y siseo en su oído una frase que lo dejó totalmente quieto. _

_Allen sobrevivió a esa noche, pero tuvo que destruir unos cuantos Komurines."_

Tanto a Miranda como Lenalee les salieron unas gotas tras la cabeza estilo anime y se echaron a reír como unas locas. Lenalee se levantó del asiento y con ayuda de Miranda, caminaron hacía la puerta. La ceremonia ya iba a empezar.

Entonces, Lenalee se giró hacía su amiga.

—Una cosa que hace rato que me he preguntado es… ¿Qué le dijiste a Komui para lograr calmarlo? —preguntó curiosa.

Miranda Lee sonrió con malicia.

—"Un mes sin hacerlo y dos semanas de sofá" —rió ella antes de salir por la puerta. Lenalee se sonrojó levemente ante el sentido de la frase y Miranda rió aún más al verla.

—¡Hablo de su café! Lo hago con él y no puede sobrevivir sin una taza al día—explicó con malicia. Más risas.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, Miranda se agarró la barriga en un movimiento reflejo al notar una patada más fuerte de lo habitual y dolores varios. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

**. . . **

Y a todo esto os preguntareis… ¿Dónde está Komui? Allen le había pedido –casi suplicado- a Bakanda y Lavi que lo tuviesen vigilado algunas horas mientras él intentaba acabar de arreglar todo y se preparaba él mismo.

Y lo único que se les había ocurrido hacer a esos dos, era atar y amordazar a Komui, con tal de que dejase de berrear sobre la boda, Allen y la madre que los parió a todos.

Por supuesto lo soltaron cuando la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, pero eso no evito que Lavi y Kanda recibieran unos cuantos golpes por parte de su jefe. Ese día Komui estaba más que histérico, su pequeña hermanita se iba a casar con Walker y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o sufriría la furia de su esposa, que era peligrosa cuando se enfadaba.

Suspiró masajeándose las manos por las cuerdas que lo habían mantenido atado y salió de su despacho a paso ligero rumbo a su habitación y la de Miranda para cambiarse deprisa. La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar y él tendría que acompañar a Lenalee por el pasillo.

Entro en su cuarto corriendo, se arregló rápido y salió como un rayo rumbo a la capilla del lugar.

Frente a la enorme puerta cerrada estaba Lenalee con un largo y sencillo vestido de novia. Blanco, por supuesto. Un velo ligero cubría su rostro, pero el sonrojo era perceptible. Ambos estaban nerviosos, ella porque esa podía ser la decisión más importante de su vida, él, por miedo de perderla.

Komui caminó hasta llegar a su lado y la cogió del brazo. Y por una vez, decidió tomar aire y aguantarse, felicitar a su hermana y no gritarle por su noviazgo con Allen.

Y entraron en el pasillo que llevaba hasta el altar.

Todos los buscadores y exorcistas los observaban con una sonrisa y había incluso algunos que lloraban. Era un día memorable, la hermana pequeña del supervisor POR FIN había encontrado pareja y se iba a casar ¡y sin ninguna muerte de por medio! Un logro que tenían que reconocerle a Miranda por saber controlar a Komui.

A paso lento, con la marcha nupcial de fondo, Lenalee llegó hasta el altar donde Allen con un elegante traje la observaba con la sonrisa más amplia que ella jamás había visto. Esa sonrisa le infundaba ánimos y la ayudó a dar los últimos pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

Su hermano le dio un beso en la frente y le dio una sonrisa sincera, el mejor regalo que Lenalee podría querer. Se puso de pie al lado de Allen, donde también estaba Lavi. Miranda, al lado de Lenalee le sonrió a su esposo, rogando a dios que nadie acabara en el hospital.

La ceremonia podía empezar.

**. . .**

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, el cura comenzó con las típicas palabras y todos, incluidos la feliz pareja tan sólo querían que llegara a la parte más emocionante "Puedes besar a la novia". Lo malo…es que el cura nunca llegó.

—…y así, el que tenga en contra algo con esta sagrada unión, que hable ahora o calle para siemp…—pero el cura no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por un…_ruido_. Un chapoteo, más bien. Todos miraron a todos lados, hasta que se fijaron en Miranda que se agarraba el vientre con ambas manos y soltaba chillidos de dolor. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo sobre un charco de…¿agua?

Komui corrió a su lado abrazándola y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Miranda acaba de romper aguas.

Todo se volvió negro y Komui se hundió en la oscuridad.

**. . . **

Cuando Komui volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una silla bastante dura e incomoda en una habitación a parte de la enfermería. El olor a desinfectante y dios-sabe-qué-más era inconfundible. No se conseguía ubicar hasta que oyó los dolorosos chillidos de Miranda y fue cuando miró a la camilla y la vio ahí, retorciéndose de dolor y sudando, que recordó que había pasado. Por poco no se desmaya otra vez.

Se acercó corriendo a la camilla de su esposa y se sentó a su lado agarrándola de la mano. Pero al instante un dolor agudo lo atravesó de punta a punta. Le había apretado la mano a más no poder, mientras seguía en crisis.

—K...Komui…ayuda….ayuda….¡COÑO, AYUDA, JODER!— _mi pobre mano_, sintió que se le partían algunos huesos. Jamás pensó que Miranda tendría tanta fuerza. Y que sería capaz de soltar tantas palabrotas.

Lenalee aun con el vestido de novia, estaba al otro lado de la camilla, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Miranda, tranquila, respira, expira, respira, expira…— un apretón más fuerte de las manos de Komui. Chillido por parte de él. Miranda estaba de los nervios, las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes y tenía que descargarse con alguien. Komui era el indicado.

Allen esperaba fuera, en la sala de espera, pues sólo les habían permitido la entrada a Lenalee y al marido de la paciente. Fuera, la sala de espera estaba revolucionada. Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Bookman, Reever, la mitad del departamento científico, unos cuantos buscadores y algunos más estaban por allí.

Todos hablaban, cotilleaban sobre como sería el niño (o la niña), si sería tan vago como su padre, tan histérico como su madre…etc. Era un gran acontecimiento, nunca nadie había tenido un bebé en la Congregación. Las enfermeras estaban como locas.

Y todos de etiqueta, pues acaban de salir de la boda.

El caos era total, y Allen tan sólo podía pensar que si el hijo de ese par, ya causaba ese efecto aún sin nacer, cuando naciera sería una amenaza peor que todos los Noes juntos. Allen nunca había sido creyente, por lo que Lavi se extrañó cuando se acercó a hablarle y le encontró rezando un _padre nuestro_.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio para todos los que estaban fuera, pero para Komui, Miranda y Lenalee, aquello era una tortura. Komui estaba seguro de que tendrían que amputarle la mano, Lenalee estaba preocupada por Miranda y su estado, pues en aquella época era muy común que las mujeres murieran en los partos. Ya casi ni se acordaba de su propia boda, aunque estaba segura de que lo haría después.

Y Miranda…ella tan sólo quería que todo acabara de una puñetera vez.

—Komui, cariño…esto…es culpa…tu…ya— dijo entre jadeos como pudo, aunque sonreía a medias. Komui suspiró y le sonrió a su esposa para infundarle ánimos. Lenalee enrojeció ante la frase.

—Pues que yo sepa tú también colaboras- — no pudo continuar porque Miranda le trituró la mano. La pregunta era si lo había hecho a posta o porque le dolía—. Vale, no he dicho nada.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera, diciendo que ya era hora de que ese bebé saliera. Sacaron a Lenalee de la sala y sólo permitieron quedarse a Komui. Lenalee pataleó, chilló y pidió de mil formas que la dejaran estar junto a Miranda, aunque al final fue el propio Komui quien la convenció de que se quedara fuera.

Cuando la novia aún de blanco salió de la enfermería, no pudo hacer nada más aparte de sorprenderse por la de gente que había allí y correr a los brazos de Allen

Sólo quedaba esperar.

**. . .**

Un llanto, rasgo el aire de la noche. Era el llanto de un niño, un bebé. Todos en la sala de espera fijaron la vista en la habitación de donde salía el ruido. Ya era inminente. Un nuevo Lee estaba en el mundo. La mitad del departamento científico se hecho a llorar, porque eso significaba que Komui tenía descendencia. La peor pesadilla de algunos.

Una enfermera joven, salió afuera donde estaban todos y sonrió a Allen y Lenalee.

—Podéis pasar, pero cuidado con molestar a la madre, está muy débil. Luego los demás podrán entrar en grupos—añadió mirando al resto. Dicho esto, los novios entraron en la habitación.

Y entonces supieron que la escena que presenciaron no se les olvidaría nunca. A Miranda, perlada de sudor y jadeando levemente, pero con un bulto blanco entre los brazos y a Komui abrazando a su esposa y mirando a su hijo como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

A Lenalee se le saltaron las lágrimas. Por un momento, se olvidó por completo del Conde, los Noes o cualquier otra cosa. Era tía. Tenía una sobrinita. Ésta vez si que se echó a llorar en los brazos de Allen. Aunque eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Ambos se acercaron a la camilla y Miranda les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Nunca la habían visto tan feliz, exceptuando quizás el día de su boda.

—Emily, saluda a los tíos Allen y Lenalee— susurró Miranda al bebé. Con que era una niña. Lenalee se compadeció de ella y el padre sobre protector que le había tocado.

El bebé abrió los ojos mirando a sus tíos. Eran de color verde profundo, y un rizo de cabello castaño se divisaba en su cabecita. Iba a ser una niña muy guapa. Lenalee abrazó a Miranda y en ese momento los demás empezaron a entrar en la habitación.

Komui les sonrió ampliamente a todos.

Nunca nadie le había visto tan feliz. Lenalee suspiró y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Me parece que la boda queda para otro día, ¿no? Y por cierto, tu hija es muy guapa, de mayor romperá muchos corazones— le dijo su hermana con malicia sabiendo como reaccionaría eso.

—¡JAMÁÁÁÁS!— chilló, sacando su taladro hiper-grande. Se giró hacía todos los hombres de la sala con expresión seria—. Más les vale, que nunca toquen un solo pelo de la cabecita de Emily o…—activó el taladro y muchos salieron de la enfermería despavoridos.

Allen y Lenalee sonrieron. Miranda le tiró de la oreja a Komui para "regañarlo" y Lavi, Kanda, Krory y Marie rieron. Todo volvía a la normalidad, sí.

Aunque Lenalee tenía una cosa clara. Le debía mucho a Miranda, por fin era libre de la sobreprotección de Komui, y su hermano había encontrado aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. El amor.

—Miranda.

—¿Sí?— preguntó ésta acunando al bebé con dulzura. Lenalee sonrió.

—Gracias.

* * *

¡Nos veremos en mi próxima historia Komui/Miranda, que no tardaré mucho en subir ;)!

Un beso.

Aprilian.


End file.
